Rich & Blonde Weekly
by Foolish Angel
Summary: oneshot: Kelly follows Rich & Blonde Weekly but she misses one edition and listens to the wrong people with very, very weird results. A one shot that follows Kelly...with bits of Suze, Debbie and a grain of Paul. R & R Please!


[oneshot I have about half a page of chapter 3 for "Never meant to be" to write but this idea totally popped into my head and said "hi, I'm an idea…SO WRITE ME!" in a cute little voice…so I did. I probably won't do any one shots for a long time after this one.

Basically it's a Kelly-ish kind of story. She follows…someone's words (suze's) and her outcome is quite…weird. I think its funny…duno about you of course.

p.s) I have no idea whether Kelly and Debbie are blonde…but in this they are

Disclaimer: If i was Meg Cabot then do you think i would be writing on fanfiction? or even writing _a _fanfiction? Nope i would be writing about how gorgeous Paul is and how sexy Jesse is...oh i need a life...in other words...i dont own dammit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelly picked up her edition of "Rich and Blonde weekly," Looking at the date she growled unattractively.

"Daddy! This isn't the latest edition,"

"I'm sorry, Banana Muffin. But the latest edition was totally sold out," said her father apologetically as he looked up nervously from his newspaper.

He knew how his daughter could get when she didn't get what she wanted.

"But-,"

"I'm sorry. I'll get the next edition on the same day," promised her father.

-----------------------------

"Well, apparently pink hair is the new look!" said Kelly as they discussed the previous edition.

"OhMyGod! No way! I totally need pink streaks," replied Debbie.

"And floral cardigans are back in," tutted Kelly.

"Ewww," said Debbie as she made a face.

"And skinny leg jeans are going out of fashion!" exclaimed Kelly.

"Oh no! I just bought like 10 pairs! I'm like so depressed now!" cried Debbie.

Kelly and Debbie followed "Rich and Blonde weekly," with their hearts. Everything that was in the magazine was cool. Everything that was not in the magazine…just wasn't. With this magazine she caused dozens of freshmen to cry as they criticised their style of clothing.

"Did you see what Megan was wearing?" chattered Kelly.

"Yeah!"

"Over-rated," said Kelly and Debbie as they fell about giggling.

----------------------------

"Oh hi Suze," smiled Kelly as she bumped into Suze.

"Uh…hey," answered Suze completely ignoring the smile. Kelly, who stood next to Debbie like a puppy, snickered at she eyed Suze's clothing.

" Can I do something for you? Maybe an operation to get rid of Kelly. Did someone put superglue over you and you both got stuck or something? I'm sure you wouldn't hang around with her because you _want _to," said Suze is fake happiness and she looked at Debbie.

Kelly scowled in reply.

"Shut up, Goth-girl. I was laughing because your fashion sense is so out of time with "Rich and Blonde Weekly". It's so obvious that black turtlenecks are so _out_!" Kelly said loudly. The whole student population turned. Chatter and whispers covered the crowd. No one went against Kelly and Debbie when it came to fashion.

Suze opened and closed her mouth doing a perfect imitation of goldfish. Her anger bubbled but before Suze could raise her fist the bell went causing the student population to scatter.

----------------------

Every _single_ girl was watching Paul play tennis. Every _single _girl was drooling visibly. Every _single _girl was being ignored.

"Isn't he just gorgeous," sighed Kelly. The rest of the girls quickly agreed. Suze, listening in, felt a very sly move coming on.

"Sure, if you like guys, I mean," smiled Suze. She said it ever so quietly so only Kelly heard.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I was reading the _latest_ edition of 'Rich and Blonde Weekly' and-," Suze was cut off by Kelly.

"_You? _You have the latest edition? Daddy said they were gone fast! And you…who isn't blonde…or rich?" asked Kelly.

"Uh-huh…anyways as I was saying according to 'Rich and Blonde weekly' the new boyfriend is to have a girlfriend and that dating a girl is _totally _the way forward," smirked Suze. She could see that her words were starting to take affect. Kelly followed that magazine like a God…

Paul stopped playing and sauntered over to the girls.

"Hey Kelly. You want to go to the prom with me?" asked Paul. Many girls sighed unhappily.

"Um, no thanks," said Kelly as she rushed off.

-----------------------

"Did you hear?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Kelly…"

"Going out with Debbie!!"

Suze smiled as she heard the chatter.

Her work was done…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHA! Please please review! I'm begging. PLEASE BEAT THE RECORD OF 11 REVIEWS! PLEASE! And anyway I aint going to post any one shots for some time…lol and just for the record I don't know anything bout fashion and what's in and what isn't…so ignore any mistakes


End file.
